Jack's bad day
by harvestfan
Summary: Jack ends up having an emotionally and physically tiring day. Based on Magical Melody. Actually this is a scenario that happens on the start screen. So sadly, this stuff actually happened to him.


**A/N: This is going to be very short. I saw a sad scenario on the start screen of Harvest Moon Magical Melody earlier and just had to write it down. Each part will be very short but I'll try to lengthen it. Considering how it ends... maybe I should I make a sequel. It's set in Jack's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or this kind of depressing scenario.**

**Part 1 A great start**

I ran as fast as I could to the hill near Sunny Lake. I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss the sunrise. I nearly collapsed as I arrived.

"Man, I'm so tired." I said before looking up.

Yes! I had made it! I saw the beautiful sunrise and my strength returned. I was so happy that I jumped for joy.

"There's nothing like seeing the sun rise to raise your spirits. I get the feeling that this is going to be a great day."

I smiled and then started walking to my farm. I still had to take care of my animals.

**Part 2 Runaway horses**

I just finished eating some yummy food. Ah that was so good. I went to go check on my animals when I noticed something. An adult horse and a foal ran passed me.

"That's odd." I said. "Where did they...?"

That's when I realized that I left the fence open! Those were my horses! Yikes! I ran after them as fast as I could.

My horses stampeded through town and the Mayor was almost trampled. He jumped out of the way in time and I ran up.

"Sorry Mayor! Are you-"

"Jack!" He yelled. "I know those are your horses! What is the matter with you?! Are you trying to get someone killed?!"

He sure was angry. I could understand though. It was my fault for leaving the gate open. "I'm so sorry. I'll go take care of it right now."

"You better!" After being scolded a little more I managed to return my horses to my farm.

**Part 3 Sick**

I figured it would be best to have my animals back in the barn today. I don't want another bad incident to happen. I walked over to one of my sheep to see how she was doing. She let out a weak 'baa.'

"Huh? Are you sick?"

I thought I was taking good care of all my animals. When did that happen?! I suddenly heard weak 'baas' from all my sheep.

"What?! How can all of you be sick?"

Am I a bad farmer? What did I do wrong? One of my chickens walked up to me and happily 'clucked.'

"At least you're okay."

Then my chicken 'clucked' again. But this time it was weak and strained.

"You too?"

I sat on the ground in depression. I guess I am a bad farmer. All of my animals were probably sick. Well I guess I better give them some animal medicine.

**Part 4 Crazy dog!**

I walked across the bridge to go to go to the spring. It was nice in that area. I looked at the waterfall as I made it to the other side. It truly was beautiful. Suddenly I heard barking. I looked ahead and saw an angry dog running towards me. That dog looked like it was going to attack so I ran. I ran over the bridge and saw Jamie.

"Run!" I yelled as I passed her.

She watched me and was confused. "What's his problem?"

The angry dog caught up to Jamie and started growling and barking at her. That didn't go well with her.

"Go away you stupid dog! You better stop or I'll rip you limb from limb and turn you into dog stew!"

The dog 'yipped' and ran away as fast as possible. Jamie was not to be messed with.

I walked back over after seeing that the dog had left. "Thanks Jamie. I thought that dog was going to get me."

Jamie slowly looked at me. She seemed exasperated. "You are pathetic."

"What?" I asked. Why did she say that?

She shook her head. "There was no need to be scared of that dog. Being a coward and running away made it chase you. You must suck at farming if you can't even face up to a tiny dog like that."

Jamie left before I had a chance to say something. She sure got under my skin with that comment. But... thinking of how my animals had gotten sick makes me think that she may be right.

**Part 5 The dock**

Near the end of the day I walked over to the dock. I looked out at the sea and sat down. I sighed before saying, "Today didn't turn out like I thought at all."

I thought that looking at the sea would make me feel better. It didn't though. I'm so tired from running and doing all that work. I got up and turned around to walk back. I saw the Mayor to my surprise.

"I hope he doesn't yell at me again. I don't think I could take it." I mumbled before walking up to him.

"Hello Jack." He said. "I saw that you got your horses back. Sorry about yelling before."

"It's okay." I didn't feel like talking much.

The Mayor smiled. "Good there aren't any hard feelings. Actually, now that I think about it that situation was kind of funny." Then he started to laugh.

I couldn't find the humor in that and just sighed again.

"Jack?" He stopped laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just having a bad day." I replied.

"Huh? Well I'm sorry to hear that. Tomorrow should be better though, right?"

"I doubt it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home." I bowed and started to walk away. Today just wasn't my day. I'm physically and emotionally tired. My spirits are down and I doubt a sunrise will fix that this time.

The Mayor watched me as I left. "Poor Jack..."

**End**


End file.
